1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auger assemblies used for filling seed and fertilizer tanks of seeders used primarily in connection with tool bar frames.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, filling of grain drills and the like utilizing augers mounted in truck boxes has been advanced. For example, a drill fill system utilizing an auger mounted in a tank which is inserted into a truck box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,819. While this type of drill fill arrangement works very well with conventional grain drills, where seeders are mounted onto tool bar frames, or other large frames, where the span of the frame is such that the truck cannot conveniently be driven anywhere near the seed and fertilizer storage tanks, the use of this type of filling system becomes more difficult.
The fill auger system shown in the present application finds great use in connection with tool bar seeders such as that mounted on large tool bar frames where there is a substantial distance in fore and aft direction of the frame, such as those which are sold by Wil-Rich Corporation, where there are more than two transverse frame members to the rear of the seed tanks.
Minimum tillage seeders such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,387, also are devices in which the auger assembly of the present invention is used. The device shown in Patent '387 is substantially smaller than many of the seeders commercially available, and it is in the larger units where the filling auger of the present invention finds its greatest application.